


Opposites Attracr

by Bruuper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruuper/pseuds/Bruuper
Summary: Keith and lance get stranded alone in Galra territory, drama will ensue





	

Keith pulls Lance in closer, Lance’s face showing a surprised look, Keith’s shows desire. Keith pulls Lance in to kiss him.

Keith gasps for air as he wakes up. _Another one, this has to mean I like him, there is no more denying it._ Keith gets up from his bed, puts on his clothes, and walks down to the training hall. He opens the door and is surprised to see Shiro there. “What are you doing up?” Shiro asks with Space Dad concern in his voice.

“Couldn't sleep.”

“Another dream, huh?”

“Yes. What could these dreams mean?” “They mean you like him, and by the way you two flirt all the time, he probably likes you back.”

“No, he hates me, he thinks we’re rivals, and to be honest, I guess I do like him. I'm always thinking of him, he's in my dreams… What do I do about this?”

“Tell him, and if he doesn’t feel the same the same way, well, what's the worst that could happen?”

Lance was talking to Hunk in his room. “I don’t know Hunk, I keep seeing him everywhere, I keep dreaming about him. Maybe I should pull back on my flirting- maybe it's getting a little... aggressive.”

“No, keep on trying! He definitely likes you, we can all see it during battle; he's always warning you, trying to protect you.”

“He's just being a good teammate, he likes Shiro, and-”

“Shiro?! HA! Shiro likes Allura, Shiro and Keith are just buds, Like me and Pidge.” “PALADINS! TO YOUR LIONS!”

“Let's go, Keith!” Shiro calls out to Keith, who was fantasizing about Lance.

It was Zarkan again

“HOW DOES HE KEEP FINDING US?!” Shiro yelled out, it seemed that every day Zarkan was engaging them in battle.

“MORE! I NEED TO CONNECT WITH THE BLACK LION!” Zarkon commanded.

“KEITH! LOOK OUT!” Lance yelled to Keith But it was too late. Keith’s Lion was hit with quintessence-draining black magic, and was caught in the gravitational pull of a planet.

“KEITH!” Lance yelled out as he flew after him, spiraling down towards the planet's surface.

“PALADINS, THE PORTAL IS OPENING IN 10... 9... 8... 7...”

“WAIT! KEITH'S STILL HIT!” Lance called out “GO SAVE HIM QUICKLY! THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!” Coran commanded.

“4... 3... 2... 1...!” Lance flew down to the Red Lion as fast as he could.

“Come on, Red!” Keith pleaded with his lion. The portal opened it was too late- Lance and Keith were stuck in a Galra occupied zone together

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you stuck around to read it all you must have no life


End file.
